


Finding Destiny

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Nihilus Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Competent Finn, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dark Luke, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Evil Luke Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Mommy Issues, Multi, POV Ben Solo, POV Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Finn, Scavenger Ben Solo, Sort Of, Torture, like pretty evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Instead of sending Ben away to Luke, Leia sent him to Jakku for his safety. When the First Order rose anyway, led by the fallen Luke Skywalker (now Nihilus Ren), Leia sent Poe Dameron to Jakku with the express purpose of bringing Ben home. But the way home may not be as easy as anyone would think.





	1. Enter the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: What can I say? I have a bit of a weakness for scavenger Ben. Also, Luke’s Knight of Ren name was semi-inspired by Darth Nihilus from KOTOR II, semi-inspired by the term “nihilism".

The antechamber of Starkiller Base seemed to be designed to make its inhabitants feel small. Even as Nihilus Ren, formerly Luke Skywalker, entered it, he couldn’t help but feel small in the shadow of his Master, Snoke.    
  
Nihilus was dressed in black, a leftover some would say from his days as Luke Skywalker, though he would strongly object to that. He wore a durasteel mask that was almost avian in nature, and the eyes behind it appeared almost cold and dead — assuming that there were eyes at all. Even as he knelt, awaiting his Master’s hologram, there was something about him that looked deceptively submissive.    
  
He was nothing of the sort, of course. Snoke didn’t know it, naturally, fool that he was, but Nihilus wouldn’t stay loyal to him forever. He would fall.    
  
Snoke’s hologram appeared, almost giant in size, filling the antechambers of Starkiller Base. “My apprentice,” he said. “I bring news.”   
  
”Indeed?” Nihilus has to bite back a sneer. What exactly could Snoke bring him that could be useful in any way?    
  
“Your nephew, Ben Solo, has been found on Jakku.”   
  
”Ben?” Could it be, after nineteen years? Then again, Nihilus supposed, it had been nineteen years before —   
No. He could not afford to think of it. Not now. The less he thought about it, actually, the better.    
  
Ben was more pressing, actually. If Ben returned, it was likely that he could upset everything that the First Order ever worked for. That Nihilus doubted he could allow, actually.    
  
“What if we ended him?” he said. The thought didn’t give him any pleasure, but it was a job nonetheless. End those who were threats to the First Order, to the Supreme Leader. It was Nihilus’ duty. It was likely that Han and Leia had turned Ben against him. Ben would have to be stopped.    
  
“If necessary. For now...bring him to me if at all possible.”   
  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.”   
  
Snoke sounded thoughtful. “Even you, Master of the Knights of Ren, mightiest Force user in the galaxy, have never faced such a test. I pray you are up to the challenge.”   
  
”By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced.”   
  
”We shall see,” Snoke said coolly, and vanished.    
  
Nihilus managed to catch his breath. Han and Leia’s son was alive. Could he kill him? He was a threat to the First Order; he had to...   
  
Nihilus inhaled deeply. He would decide when he caught up to the brat. The best he could do was ready his shuttle and head to Jakku.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe arrives, but so does Nihilus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was out in the desert that Ben Solo investigated the internal components of a collapsed AT-ST — not like Rey had set up as her informal home, but an AT-ST still collapsed in the sand. Breaking in and looking around for parts was not one of those feats that was terribly hard, actually — it helped that the AT-ST really was just a husk of what it once was. Collapsed sideways in the sand, nothing more than a rusted shell of a former giant. There was something fascinating about the graveyard, actually — a sort of fascinating that made Ben wonder what kind of stories had been told about those giants. 

It was after reaching up through the door below that Ben found the part he needed. If he were lucky, he’d actually get half a portion or so for the part. Unkar Plutt was not known for being generous with his scavengers. 

He made his way back to Niima Outpost using the speeder bike, where he met up with Rey, who’d secured her salvage as well. Rey was nineteen where he was twenty-nine, but they had developed a strange sort of friendship over the years. It helped that they were both, for all intents and purposes, stuck on this rock together. Rey was still waiting for her parents, who had apparently abandoned her like Ben’s had abandoned him, though she seemed to have more optimism that they’d be back than Ben did, actually. 

“Found something?” Ben said. 

Rey nodded. “Hopefully worth enough to last the month.”

It was while waiting in line that Ben saw the shuttle touch down in the hangar, much to the chattering of other scavengers. A man disembarked, a rather lovely man, Ben couldn’t help but think, with messy black hair and smooth olive skin. At his side was a BB unit, orange and white like Ben had never seen before. Rey tilted her head as well; she clearly didn’t expect visitors to Jakku either. Visitors were pretty big news here, on that planet. 

The visitor gently pushed his way past the others before coming up to Ben and Rey. 

“That’s the portions line,” Ben said. 

“I figured that,” said the visitor. Even his voice was pleasant, soft and musical in a way that Ben couldn’t say he minded at all. “I was actually looking for someone.”

”On Jakku?”

The visitor shrugged. “It’s where I was told to look. I’m looking for someone by the name of Ben.”

Ben nodded. “I see.”

”You’re Ben Solo?” Quieter, this time. 

Ben nodded. 

“The General’s been looking for you.”

”Hold on,” Rey said. “He’s not going anywhere without me. What if this is a trap?”

”It’s not,” said the visitor. “I don’t think I could set a trap if I tried.”

Rey’s brow furrowed a bit. “When you say ‘General’ — ”

”General Organa.”

Ben would have been less flabbergasted if the visitor had said General Madine. After nineteen years, his mother was looking for him? 

“I’ll explain more to you at the shuttle,” said the visitor. “You’ve got to hurry, though. Nihilus Ren is also tracking you.”

”Him?” Ben and Rey said at the same time. 

Ben spoke up. “But he’s a campfire story. A man who fell to the Dark Side at the edge of space...”

”Wish he was a story,” the visitor said. 

Ben nodded. “I’ll trust you for the moment,” he said. 

“That’s good. I’m Poe Dameron, by the way. The droid’s BB-8. You’re Ben, obviously.” Poe turned to Rey. “And you’re...”

”Rey,” Rey said. “Ben’s right. We’ll have to trust you. But if you betray us...”

”I won’t.” Poe said. 

***

The shuttle was quite roomy, actually, with enough food (emergency rations, granted, but way more appetizing than portions could ever be) for all three of them. 

“I usually go by X-wing,” Poe said with a smile, “But General Organa insisted I go by shuttle. It’s definitely roomier in here, isn’t it?”

Ben looked up from where he’d crammed another emergency ration packet into his mouth. “It is.” A beat. “So why now?”

”She misses you,” Poe said. 

Ben snorted. “Well, that’s kriffing convenient after nineteen years.”

”Ben!” Rey said. 

“Both our parents threw us away like garbage, Rey. Don’t act like it hasn’t affected you.”

”They didn’t...” Rey trailed off, almost as if thinking about it. From what Ben had heard, both her parents were alcoholics who were underequipped to have a daughter. He didn’t know the circumstances behind Rey being left on Jakku, though Plutt liked saying that her parents “sold” her to get their next drink. Then again, Plutt was a bastard and could have been saying that to crush Rey’s spirits — something that was quite the challenge for him. 

Poe spoke up. “You really think that little of them?”

Ben paused. Poe continued. “I don’t know the whole story, but she does miss you, Ben, and she wants you back home.”

”She’s not my family,” Ben said. “Rey’s been more my family than she ever — ”

The commotion outside disrupted their conversation. Rey, Ben and Poe stepped outside, only to see stormtrooper ships landing. And Ben knew, now, that Nihilus Ren was far from a story. 

Especially when he emerged. He wasn’t particularly tall, but he was imposing nonetheless, and the way he looked at Ben in a way was enough to give Ben chills. 

Nihilus raised his hand and Ben felt like he couldn’t move. Rey and Poe were also frozen. A gesture from Nihilus’ hand, and unconsciousness came quickly. 


	3. The Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is tortured, along with Poe and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Ben awoke that he saw himself in some sort of dark room, with Nihilus Ren looming over him. The light reflected off his mask, reminding Ben almost of those birds of prey on Jakku, actually, pecking at bits of durasteel that they could find. 

“Where am I?” Ben finally managed to say. 

“You’re on the Finalizer,” Nihilus said, in his deep, almost distorted voice. There was something wrong about it, almost like something out of a nightmare. “I thought I’d take you there.” 

“Really. Where are...the others?”

”The desert rat and the Force-blind pilot? They’re in custody."

 _Rey. Poe._ Rey was like his family, and Poe...Poe was a good man. They needed to have someone get them out of there.

Nihilus spoke. “You remember me, don’t you?”

”If I don’t remember you, you must not have been that important,” Ben said. 

Nihilus stiffened, but said nothing. 

Then he sat back in one of the chairs almost like a king on his throne, and spoke. “You have the Force in you. It’s faint, but it’s there. Remarkable that it manifested so late in life, but it’s not unheard of.”

The Force. Ben already couldn’t help but be afraid. “It’s just a story — ”

”The Force is far from a story, Ben Solo. It’s as real as either of us. The Jedi would have held you back; there’s no truth in them. But there is truth in this path. You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force.”

Ben couldn’t help it; he actually laughed. “You think that you can teach me? I won’t become like you.”

It was then that he felt electricity shooting through his body. Currents of it, actually. He bit his lip; he wasn’t going to let the monster have the satisfaction of hearing him scream. But stars, even as the screams of Rey and Poe echoed down the hall, he wanted to. 

***

It was outside in the corridor that the stormtrooper FN-2187 heard the screaming. The sound of something like electricity too. He didn’t think that it was possible to make screams like this come out of another being. But stars...

FN-2187 had been mostly sheltered (if you could call his upbringing in the First Order sheltered in any way, of course) from things like this during his training. Captain Phasma had seen to that. But this...

FN-2187 listened to the sounds of screaming and electricity that seemed to blend together into a horrifying cacophony, and stumbled away. He found a corner where he could remove his helmet, sweat glistening on his rich umber brown skin. Nausea was already building in his throat, and it took all his strength not to vomit...

”FN-2187,” a steely cold voice said behind him. Phasma. “Who gave you permission to remove that helmet? And why aren’t you at your post?”

”I’m sorry, Captain.” FN-2187 said. 

“Report to my division at once,” Phasma said, and walked away. 

He had to get out of there. He needed a pilot; FN-2187 had not been trained in piloting skills yet. But how would he be able to break out the pilot and the two scavengers? 

It would have to be crazy enough to work, right? He’d have to wait until Nihilus was away. 

FN-2187 put his helmet back on. He would have to find a way at one point. 


	4. Twisted Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihilus summons Ben to his quarters, and Finn begins his rescue attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Ren wants the Solo boy.”

That was what one of the stormtroopers said even as the shackles on Ben’s wrists unlocked. Ben wondered if this was how he died — except they led him to some sort of room. Ben wondered if this was an execution chamber...except it looked like someone’s quarters. 

Nihilus was in his room, simply sitting there, looking out at Ben. Finally, he said, “Leave us.”

”Sir,” one of the stormtroopers said, “If the Solo boy tries to escape — ”

”You think I can’t handle a mere scavenger by myself?” Nihilus said. 

“No, sir,” said the stormtrooper. 

 Once the stormtroopers we’re out of earshot, Ben said, “You tortured me and my friends and now you want to meet with me? You’re either madder than people say, or stupider than I thought.”

”I am neither, I assure you,” Nihilus said. “I am your teacher. This is just one of many things the Dark Side can do. You’ve always felt powerless on Jakku, haven’t you? Working for Plutt, lucky to get one portion let alone a half or a quarter. The Jedi would have ignored you, saying only act when you can maintain balance. The galaxy needs beings of action, not an outdated religion.”

”Is that what you call the First Order?” Ben said. “Beings of action?”

”We wouldn’t abandon you when you needed it.”

Silence.

“There’s much I must teach you,” Nihilus said. “Shall we talk?”

Ben didn’t move. He felt himself suddenly yanked forward with the Force, before being forced into a sitting position. 

“Ben Solo,” Nihilus said. “Let’s talk.”

***

While Ben was with Nihilus, a lone stormtrooper entered Rey’s cell. She struggled with the restraints, only for the trooper to unlock them. Rey rubbed her wrists; was this a sign of worse things to come? 

“Come with me,” said the trooper. 

Rey prepared to fight. Stars willing she did, at least until the trooper said, “We’re not enemies! I want to help you.”

Rey paused. Of all the things she expected, she hadn’t expected something like this...

The trooper removed his helmet. He was handsome, Rey thought, and probably not that much older than she was, actually, with smooth umber brown skin and almost holostar handsome features. 

“I promise I can get you out of here,” the trooper said, and his voice was softer and prettier than Rey had thought it was behind that distorting stormtrooper helmet. 

“And Poe, and Ben?”

”Them too. I want to get out of here as much as you do.”

Rey furrowed her brow. If this was a ploy, it wasn’t something she had heard of before. 

“Why are you helping us?” she said. 

“Because," said the trooper, “It’s the right thing to do."

Rey could believe him. Whatever his plan was, she could only hope it worked. 


End file.
